


Desires

by dah_ela



Category: Glee
Genre: Anderberry Siblings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dah_ela/pseuds/dah_ela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine Anderberry’s father dies leaving his mother alone with bills and kids, Blaine knows things are going to be tough for his family, but he never thinks they’ll be forced to pick up everything and move in with his grandparents again. Blaine’s entire life is snatched from beneath his feet and turned into something entirely new. He’s thrust into a world of expectations and judgement and is forced to put and act of someone who is okay when in reality he’s not. Blaine doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to truly be himself again until he meets Kurt Hummel, a boy who lives on the edge, follows no ones rules, and wakes up a part Blaine forgot he had. Kurt is everything Blaine has ever wanted, everything he needs, but to make everything worst, he appears to be the same for Blaine’s twin sister as well. And Rachel always gets everything she wants, even if someone else wants it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pretend Smiles and Warm Welcomes

Blaine’s POV  
I sat in the backseat of my mom’s minivan with my little brother in my lap sleeping soundly. The radio in the car was on but my mom’s music wasn’t really my taste so I had my headphones in and watched as trees flew by. The music comforted me and came in as a handy excuse for when I ignored my mother, but it wasn’t a shield. It didn’t block me from what I was really trying to shut out.  
Just six months ago my father had been killed in amugging and died before he even made to the hospital. I understood there wasn’t anything we could have done to save him and everyone told me a million times he was still with us, but that was all a load of bull. My dad was dead and nothing was the same anymore. Everything I’d once known, all of the fun I used to have, was gone and replaced with a grey cloud that promised nothing but more struggles and pain. I tried to step up and become the man of the house but It was hard when everyone in my family ran from emotions and feelings as if they were the plague. No one talked about my father anymore, it was as if I never had a father to begin with, and as much as it was killing me inside to treat him like nothing but a sad memory and pretend everything was fine with me, I knew I couldn’t bring it up. My mother was hanging on by a stre¡ing and if I added any more weight to her shoulders that string would break.  
I couldn’t loose my mother too.  
I felt something hit me on the knee and looked up to see my twin sister Rachel, turned in her seat and facing me. She gestured for me to take the plugs from my ears and I did so, raising my eyebrows in question. “We’re here”, she mumbled. I looked ot the window and sure enough my mom was turning into the driveway of one of the most gorgeous and biggest houses I’d ever seen. My grandparents’ house.  
Money was.  
They were waiting for us with their buttler on the front steps of their house, huge smile on their faces as if they had invited us to come to live with them on their own accord, not because my mother called crying and begging for help practically threatening suicide if she couldn’t find a roof to put over her kid’s heads. I couldn’t help but taste bile in the back of my mouth.  
“Remember kids we need this, so be on your best behavior,” my mother said as she waved through the window at her parents. Her smile never reached her eyes and the entire act looked painful for her. Rachel and my mother hoped out of the car with smiles on their faces and ran up to my grandparents with their arms out and ready for a hug. I hesitated. I wasn’t good at pretending. It was hard enough pretending my father’s death wasn’t affecting me the way it ws, now I had to live with two more people I had to pretend around. I sighed and slowly got out of the car so as not to wake my little brother. I didn’t liked the situation we’d gotten ourselves into and if my father was still alive I would have said so a long time ago, but my father wasn’t alive. He was dead. Now it was time for me to step up and be the man of the house, and that meant putting myself last.  
“Come on Coop, time to step into the gates of hell”  
“So, Pamela sweethert, when were you intending for the kids to start school?” My gradmother asked with a wide smile. We were eating dinner and I sat between Rachel and Cooper shuffling my food around on my plate. Dinner was made by their personal chef. It probably tasted delicious but it only reminded me of how selfish my grandparents were. They had money for a butler and a personal chef, but couldn’t lend my mother seventy-five dollars when she needed to pay the gas bill?  
I felt like I was going to be sick.  
“Um I hadn’t thought about it yet. I wanted to get them settled first before I sent them to a new school”, my mom responded.  
“Oh nonsense, Charlotte and I have already found a perfect school that will be willing to accept them as early as Monday morning. It’s a wonderful school with a great educational system but, even better, it’s a performing arts school! You kids are artistic aren’t you?  
If you would have drug your fat ass to one of the recitals my mom invited you too you would know now wouldn’t you Gramps?  
Before I got the chance to speak my twin answered with the same warm smile my mom had been forcing since we got here. “That sounds great! Yes we are. Blaine is a fantastic artist and I love performin. Thank you so much for thinking of us like that.”  
They’re not thinking of us they’re thinking of themselves. They just don’t want two teenagers lazing around their perfect house all day and messing with their routine of spray tanning, playing tennis, and pretending they don’t actually have a daughter who needed them.  
“Oh it’s nothing, what are grandparents for after all?” My grandmother chuckled. She glanced at me and I stuffed my mouth with food so I wouldn’t have to smile.  
Fucking bitch.  
The rest of dinner was spent talking about our new lives in Chicago, how happy my grandparents were to have us here, yeah right, how they’d found my mother a job working as an accountant, how amazing our new school was going to be, and how wonderful their life had been these past few years. My father never came up. It’s not loke they came to the funeral, the least they could have done was say sorry for your loss.  
Desert was offered but I excused myself from the dinner table, telling everyone I wwasn’t feeling well and was going to head to sleep. When the butler James showed me to my rrom I mumbled a thanks and stepped inside and shut the door behind me and locked it. I kicked my shoes off and collapsed onto the bed with a loud groan. I wanted to scream. I wanted someone to hear me scream and ask me what was wrong.  
I wanted my dad.  
I felt a knot forming in my throat and quickly closed my eyes to keep myself from crying. Within minutes I was asleep and dreaming of what used to be.


	2. First day is the worst day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Blaine Anderberry’s father dies leaving his mother alone with bills and kids, Blaine knows things are going to be tough for his family, but he never thinks they’ll be forced to pick up everything and move in with his grandparents again. Blaine’s entire life is snatched from beneath his feet and turned into something entirely new. He’s thrust into a world of expectations and judgement and is forced to put and act of someone who is okay when in reality he’s not. Blaine doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to truly be himself again until he meets Kurt Hummel, a boy who lives on the edge, follows no ones rules, and wakes up a part Blaine forgot he had. Kurt is everything Blaine has ever wanted, everything he needs, but to make everything worst, he appears to be the same for Blaine’s twin sister as well. And Rachel always gets everything she wants, even if someone else wants it too.

Blaine’s POV  
The ‘amazing’ school my grandparents had so kindly enrolled us in started at seven thirty wich meant Rachel and I had to wake up around six Monday morning. Well, Rachel came into my room telling me to wake uo around six, I didn’t actually move from my bed until six fifty two when my grandfather came in lecturing me about promptness and respect and blah blah blah. I jumped out of bed into shower then quuickly changed into a pair of jeans, a polo shirt and a bowtie. It was my favorite bowtie, a gift from my dad, I wished to have him hre with me but this bowtie is the only thing I have left.  
When I got downstairs Rachel sat at the kitchen table with my gradmother talking over a plate of fruit and drinking tea in an actual teacup. Rachel’s hair was curled and pushed to one side, her make up was done flawlessly, and she wore a fitted navy blue tank, a cardigan, a high waisted black skirt, tights, and heels. Rachel was my twin and we got along well enough, but we were complete opposites. Rachel cared about appearances and what people thought of her and she always did her best to impress no matter who it was. She could be arrogant and a bit spoiled, but she was passionate about things she cared about and let anyone see her stumble. With Rachel you either hated her or you wanted to be her, a lot of times it was the latter, but not for me.  
“Blaine, how nice of you to finally join us,” my grandmother said when she seen me walk in. I sent her an apologetic smile and she looked me over and pursed her lips in a tight line, wich I took as disapproval. “Come come, we’ll ve late to school if we don’t leave now.”  
“Where’s my mom and Cooper?” I asked, grabbing a slice of toast from the table as I followed her towards the car where the butler was now actig as the driver.  
“They went ahead with your grandfather to look at the daycare Cooper will be attending.”  
“Let me guess, you picked that one too.” I grumbled. Rachel elbowed me in my side and my gradmother stop and turned, her wrinkled eyes sending a glare in my direction. I clenched my jaw to keep from saying anything else and when she was satisfied that I would keep my mouth shut, she turned back around and continued walking towards the car.  
“What did mom say?” rahel hissed in my ear.  
“Yeah, sorry.”

I had never been so happy to walk into a school in my entire life. Not because I was excited to meet new people, but because my grandmother lectured my head off the entire car ride over. Apparently the next time I overslept she’d leave me and the next time I gave her attitude she intended to wash my mouth with a bar of soap.  
I’d like to see her try.  
Anyway, arriving at school meant I could get out of the car and for that I loved this place already.  
Until I got my schedule of course.  
For this to be a performing arts school I sure as hell had a lot of hard ass classes that had little to nothing to do with art. Only two of my classes looked reasonable and those were Intro to Art and Design and Music Education. Art was my speciaity but I couldn’t help but get a little excited at the prospect of takinga music class. No one knew, but I could hold a pretty solid tune when it came to singing and I had even more fun remixing popular songs with new beats I created. Maybe, despite all the other classes with names I couldn’t pronounce and would most likely fail before the end of the year, I’d have a good time after all.

I’d spoken to soon.  
School SUCKED. I fell asleep in two of my classes, my art and musical class were boring and we didn’t do anything but research on famous artist and musicians, not actually draw or even listen to a fucking song at leats. Lunch was expensive and I spilled marinara sauce on my pants so it looked like I had some mutant perios, I dropped my books in the middle of the hall way twice, and somehow I was already hated by one of the biggest jocks at the school for talking to his girl. I asked for a fucking pencil.  
By the end of the day I had a headache, my attitude sucked, and I was exhasuted. I wanted nothing more than go home and sleep but I knew that was going to be impossible living in a house with people like my grandparents. Rachel probably had an amazing day and she would tell them all about it. The’d ask me how my day was and then BAM! I was never going to hear the end of how poor my manners were and how I needed to chew on soap.  
I was walking towards the front school when something grabbed me by the back of my shirt and I was thrown against the lockers. I groaned in pain as my head slammend against the metal and I fell to the ground, frowning as I looked up at my attacker. Of course it was the meathead jock I’d mentioned earlier, the one who thought I was talking to his girl. He wore a varsity jacket (how surprising), jeans and a plain white tee. His air was cut low on his scalp and there was stubble working on his jaw. If he wasn’t the world’s biggest prick he wouldn’t have been that been that bad looking but, because he was the world’s biggest prick. I couldn’t help but compare him to a baboon waring too tight clothing.  
“Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend newbie” he spat then laughed as his goons cheered him on.  
I glared and clenched my teeth together to keep from saying anything. If we were beign honest this guy could probably beat my ass with the flick of his wrist so I held my tongue but if the playing level would have been fair...  
“Fuck off Jackson, no one would dream of talking to Two Face Quinn but you,” a voice said from within the crowd that had gathered to watch the events play out. I looked up and a girl with carmel colored skin stepped up next to me. She looked black but her hair was down to her butt nearly and her eyes were little and dark brown, making me believe she was mixed. Jackson glared at her but didn’t try to stop her as she leaned forward and helped me to my feet.  
“Don’t talk to my girl like that Tana,” he hissed.  
Santana dismissed him with a wave and after a growl and few muttered curse words, he and his friends stomped off in the opposite direction. I watched with raised eyebrows then looked back at the girl in front of me. She was even prettier up close and clearly she had some spounk to her.  
“Um thanks-“  
“It’s Santana but everyone just calls me Tana. You knew here hobbit?”  
“Yeah, first day.”  
“And you’re already picking fights with Jackson? Way to go new kid,” she said sarcastically. She handed me my bags ans I nodded in thanks. “Listen I’ve got to go don’t worry about Jackson okay?”  
“I’m not.”  
“Ha, you’ve got some balls on you then hobbit. As long as our tests scores are the highest and the school stays cleas, teacher tend to turn a blind eye towards issues here on campu. So, my advice to you: Keep those balls hidden in your pants before you get them ripped off. Jackson’s made it known that he doesn’t like you and because you didin’t say anything back people are looking at you like a prey now. Don’t cause unnecessary shit and don’t talk to his girl.”  
I wanted to mention hat I didn’t cause anything and I wasn’t talking to his girl but I appreciated her help so I held my tongue.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Blaine”  
“Well, Blaine, welcome to your own personal hell.”


End file.
